Love Is In Bloom
Love Is In Bloom is a song that is featured in the season 2 finale episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Prior to being used on the show, the instrumental of the song was used in "Lucky Gets Adopted", the twenty-sixth and final episode of the first season of Pound Puppies, another show which Daniel Ingram provides music for. In the second part of A Canterlot Wedding, Twilight Sparkle sings the song at the wedding reception of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The extended version of the song, being the same length as in the show but with one additional verse, was first made available as a music video on Hasbro's website, temporarily released on the US version during April 2012, re-released on the AU and NZ versions in May 2012 and re-released on the CA version, and has also been released as a sing-along on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 4. Toy commercials for the talking Princess Cadance and the Pony Princess Wedding Castle set play a cover version of a portion of the song, the main menu of Hasbro's Pony Wedding site plays the instrumental version of the song, the game on the home page of Treehouse TV's Royal Wedding Contest site plays a shortened instrumental version of the song, and the Princess Cadance talking toy plays music from the song. This extended version is the eleventh and final track of the Songs of Friendship and Magic soundtrack album. Daniel Ingram enlisted the help of Davey Badiuk and Sam Ryan of SOS Music, Ltd. in producing the music track of this song. It is the first song to finish off an episode, coming at the very end. This song is BMI Work #14907334. Lyrics :Sparkle ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, ::Two hearts becoming one ::A bond that cannot be undone because ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said love is in bloom ::You're starting a life and making room ::For us (For us, For us....) :Sparkle background ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said love is in bloom ::You're starting a life and making room ::For us, (For us... For us... Aah...) Extended version :Sparkle ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, ::Two hearts becoming one ::A bond that cannot be undone because ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said love is in bloom ::You're starting a life and making room ::For us (For us, For us...) ::Your special day ::We celebrate now, the pony way ::Your friends are all right here ::Won't let these moments disappear because ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said love is in bloom ::You're starting a life and making room ::For us, (For us... For us... Aah...) :Rainbow Dash: Best. Wedding. EVER! References de:Die Liebe blüht es:Nació el amor it:L'Amore è... pl:Love is in Bloom pt:Love Is In Bloom pt-br:Viva Ao Amor ru:Любовь цветёт Category:Album songs